Information storage systems include magnetic, electronic, and optical methods of storing information. As the demand for higher density information storage continues, the demand for optical storage on traditionally electronic substrates, such as semiconductors, and other media will increase. The density of current optical information storage systems, such as systems for storing information on a compact disk or a video disk cannot be easily increased and migrated to integrated circuit substrates or other high density media.